Downtown Girl
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: Kise is no good, they said. She's what in America we call a "Downtown Girl" they said. Yet, she's a good girl Still Akashi didn't hear, he didn't want to hear it and went for it ... now he has 2 options: 1. Convince his father and then declare war to Aomine. or 2. Go to the "Heart-broken wall" in the boys bathroom and write her name on it.


So I was listening Hot-Chelle Rae's song "Downtwon Girl" and everything happened after that. I'm not even sorry even if Akashi wants to rip my throat out for mocking him.

You should have seen this fic when I started writing it, I was so high when I decided to put this on words that I wrote topless instead of strapless. Good thing I have an amazing Beta who ―after mocking me― corrected it all u_Ú

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB or the characters, but I like to play one-on-one with them ;D

* * *

Downtown Girl.

_What's up girl!_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh_

Akashi was on his way home when he first saw it, a glimpse of golden blonde hair waving gracefully. Perfect, he thought.

He stared for awhile, the little chance that his ride in the car allowed him; he could imagine what kind of girl owned such a perfect hair. Her skin was a pinkish tone ―she should be pale but liked to try and tan herself a little, guessed the red-haired―, her shoulders were in the shape he likes the most, thin but not showing bone, has no curves but he couldn't really tell because of her loosened blue strapless blouse.

"What's going on, Seijuurou?"

"I think I'm starting to like this city, father."

"That is good, then."

Akashi Seijuurou, third grade of high school was moving from Kyoto to Kanagawa because of his father's business, he was reluctant about it but never said it out loud. He was one to obey, after all. And when it was about work, he couldn't object, he was raised that way.

The new apartment they bought was, indeed big: three rooms with bathroom, a guestroom with bathroom, kitchen, a balcony big enough to put some plants and still enough space for a beach table set. The living room was wide and had two extra rooms that already were designated to be his father's study-office at home and library.

They have money after all, so they could afford that and much more; but since Akashi failed at being a social being his father opted for something modest and in an environment where his son could socialize … he wanted or not.

A good leader has to know about the people around them.

It was fate. Or he would so say if he believed in such a thing, because no matter where he went, the beauty blonde hair was there. Yes, Akashi had had lot opportunities to see the girl, and now he was 100% sure that she was his type and she was meant to be the future Mrs. Akashi.

She was perfection itself, he even went to the supermarket one day just to watch her closely. Her clothes showing that, in fact, she did not have a lot of curves but her waist was pronounced and her hips moved as if they were a perfect golden pendulum of an even more perfect Swiss clock; long fingers, thin wrists he would love to hold over her head and bruise. Her face as pretty as a perfume commercial model, her cat-like eyes were brown but shined with golden glimmer.

He was fascinated and infatuated to make her his.

Akashi wasn't really sure if she attended the same high school, but he was no one to look after her; he would reach her with time and make her believe that destiny wants them together or the kind of things he was sure girls like to think about.

During lunch time, going to the bathroom he noticed something. The walls were painted, people had written on them. He felt offended for such behavior in a school that was meant to be prestigious, and then ―by simple curiosity― he read a name, in different handwriting styles, shapes, in Kanji or romaji; some had put hearts and broken hearts aside the name.

_Kise Ryouko_.

He could read that name all over the wall, he cocked a brow. "Kise-san is very popular in town" and Akashi has to keep all his composure to not jump, because where the heck did that come from? "Sorry, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya; we are classmates, Akashi-kun."

Akashi wasn't sure, but he trusted the boy with what he was saying, though he could not recall seeing him in his classroom or around school; but the teal haired boy was wearing the uniform so….

"Is there a particular reason of why, Tetsuya, the name of this Kise Ryouko is all over the walls and no one has ever cared enough to clean the mess?"

"Kise-san is very popular, as I said. All the boys that have fallen for her came here to write her name; all of them were rejected though. The principal was really amused by this so he decided to keep the heart-broken wall."

The door opened and a tall redhead entered the bathroom, he did remember that guy from his class. "Oi, Kuroko! I was looking for you."

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. I was explaining to Akashi-kun about Kise-san and the heart-broken wall."

The tall guy looked at Akashi, nodded, looked again at Kuroko and then nodded again.

"Kise is no good" he said, and Akashi couldn't disagree with him, a girl like her couldn't be good for anyone. "She's what in America we call a Downtown Girl she's good at basketball and a good person though."

Akashi was now confused. She's a Downtown Girl, she's not good but still a good person, that didn't make sense at all. The boys left the bathroom and he followed ensuite.

He had a basketball tryout after classes and he needed to eat before the bell would ring. And afterwards use the computer lab to research what Taiga meant with what he said to him.

_She's a weekend beauty queen of the black like clubs wearing out the scene_

_You know her type, out all night_

_Starry eyed for the dirty dream always looking for the prince where the_

_cash is king._

_On the boulevard in a big black car_

_She's everywhere you are._

He attended his first practice in the basketball club and was named first string that same day. Nothing abnormal, he already knew he would get in. What he didn't predict was that Taiga and Tetsuya were going to drag him along to have ice cream, and damn them! He had no time for stuff like that.

A golden flash passed him and he realized Tetsuya was being hugged by his future wife. "Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi~! You're late-ssu."

"Kise-san, I can't breathe." Although his facial expression never changed he could hear annoyance in Tetsuya's voice. So this girl was Kise Ryouko. Other men dared to lust after Akashi's woman; worse, they dared to make public their affections for the blonde girl that was meant to marry him.

"Hey! I've seen you around-ssu" she was now talking to him, and he swore he had never heard a voice as beautiful as hers. "Hi, I'm Kise Ryouko."

"Akashi Seijuurou" and he offered his hand, smiling she took it for a quick handshake. Beautiful, he thought again. She was wearing the boring girl school uniform but she still looked great, her makeup was soft and her lips were pink and bright.

"Akashicchi, then! I saw your tryout for the team and I have to say that Akashicchi is an amazing player-ssu"

He should be annoyed for the "cchi" suffix but if it was her calling him that, he could be comfortable.

"I heard you are in the female team, first string. I'm impressed" she pouts and still looks beautiful.

"What's that supposed to mean? Kurokocchi, Akashicchi is being mean!" Akashi smiled.

_I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room._

_'Cause she is a downtown girl, a downtown girl._

_Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads._

_'Cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl, a downtown downtown girl girl_

_A downtown downtown girl ohhh_

The only reason Akashi hanged out with them is because they're Ryouko's friends and if she likes them then he has to get used to her future-wife's relatives and friends.

Talking about her, Akashi couldn't help but notice how well she smelled; not that he was creeping around her, but she being she and liking to hug all of her friends ―he included―always left a fine trail of her scent mixed with peach perfume.

He's not a stalker; the thing is that Ryouko is like a magnet to his eyes. Thing that makes him go wherever she goes, just hanging out; he even bought the same perfume she uses. Of course, that perfume was meant to be to his grandmother living in Kyoto and not for his pillow, because Akashi definitely is not a creeper and not even for a girl as cheerful, bright, noisy, with no sense of personal space ―thing that, by the way, does not bother Akashi, unless that lack of space is with other people― and beautiful as Kise Ryouko.

...

"Ne~ listen guys. Momocchi is going to throw a birthday party-ssu. I said we all are going."

"That's inappropriate Kise-san. You should've asked us first."

"I'm not feeling like going to Tokyo just for a party."

Ryouko's pouts were a thing that Akashi loved; he always wanted to join the complaints to make her pout even more, even if he's not invited with this Momocchi girl's party.

"Ryouko, you need to pay more attention to your behavior. It's annoying when you burst yourself in that kind of way."

"But even Akashicchi is invited-ssu" She pouted more and Akashi felt more in love with her. "I tried my best to convince Momocchi and Aominecchi to let you come even if you're no part of our Middle School group-ssu."

"Eh? Ahomine's going? Then count me in, Kise! I want a chance to play again with that idiot." Kagami's eyes were on fire and totally excited. This Aomine guy must be a good basketball player if his simple name turned Kagami's desire to smash-in-a-court on.

"Don't call my Aominecchi Ahomine, you Bakagamicchi-ssu! And of course Aominecchi is going, Aominecchi is Momocchi's best friend-ssu."

Eh? _Her Aomine_ she said? Then she has a boyfriend … Akashi could feel his yellow eye twitching. So he has a rival and was so ready to crush him. Crush him to thousands and thousands of pieces and then marry Kise.

_Living like a celebrity all the guys lined up and the drinks are free_

_She's knows she's hot but that's all she got._

_Everybody knows she's on the move with her six inch heels and an attitude,_

_to seal the deal she shoots to kill, but I'm not going down._

_I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room._

_'Cause she is a downtown girl, a downtown girl._

_Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads._

_'Cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl, a downtown downtown girl girl_

_A downtown downtown girl ohhh_

Akashi fears he's way too early, but he was nervous about seeing Kise before the other guys arrived. He's meant to ask her about her … her … boyfriend. And damn it! That word tastes sour on his tongue when it is not referring at himself.

And there she is. Wearing a short blue skirt and high heels; with her curly hair caressing the bare skin of her shoulders and part of her back. She looks beautiful with curls, smiling at him, the makeup soft and her red lips.

"Akashicchi~! You're early-ssu."

"I'm really punctual. Ryouko, you look good." She hit him in the arm screaming a "kyaa" or something like that.

"Akashicchi gave a praise-ssu! This is the best night ever-ssu."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Ryouko. It was only a compliment."

"Buu~ Akashicchi is a meany." He cocks an eyebrow clearly amused of the situation. "I'll tell Aominecchi-ssu!"

This was his opportunity.

"Eh? I never thought you were the type of girl who complained with their boyfriend." Kise laughs, and by the way she's doing it, he knows is a good sign for him.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and certainly Aominecchi is not my boyfriend-ssu" Akashi felt relieved and happy, so happy he smiled in a long time ―three days since he knew about Aomine Daiki, actually―. She was going to say something but Kagami arrived and they parted before the Shinkansen leaves.  
Surprisingly Kuroko has been there with them for awhile.

The party was awful, loud music everywhere, people everywhere, and guys hitting on Ryouko and inviting her drinks everywhere. A bunch of them actually dared to gave her presents she accepted gladly and was all smiles talking to them. If her glass was emptied, in less than two minutes a couple of guys were next to her with a new one.

Horrible! And the fact that that blue haired girl never left her side bothered him the most, even the pink haired guy seemed too affectionate with her, but if Akashi remembers well, he was ―surprisingly Momocchi, or how normal people called him Momoi Satsu― the birthday guy … yes, he was a guy and he thought that Momoi person was a girl. And Aomine's the tanned, flat and blue haired-eyed girl sitting next to Ryouko.

He watched her once to know she was a boyish-girl who gets along with his woman pretty well. He's no one to complain, Ryouko needs more girl friends; that amount of boy friends she has, plus her fans were annoying.

Akashi saw his opportunity when Taiga approached Daiki and dared her on a one-on-one in the court in front of the pink haired's house and she accepted.

_Likes the attention, gets the attention. Her name is on the bathroom wall_

_(Her name is on the bathroom wall)_

_The party never over, she's always coming over_

_Even when the music stops._

_I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room._

_'Cause she is a downtown girl, a downtown girl._

_Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads._

_'Cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl, a downtown downtown girl girl_

_A downtown, downtown girl ohhh_

He sat next to Ryouko glaring to death at all the boys nearby to her who fled as fast as their feet allowed them. Kise smiled.

"Thank you, Akashicchi."

"You don't have to; I hate the guys that prey for girls like morons." She smiled at him and she starts talking about a couple of the guys in the party. Most of them from Middle School and the basketball team and stories about her and Aomine.

The before mentioned returned with a grin on her face and sat next to Ryouko hugging her, she glared at Akashi as if she was trying to pierce him with her sharp electric-blue eyes.

"Kiiiiiiiseeeee!"

"Did you win against Kagamicchi, Aominecchi?"

"'Course I did sweep his poor ass on the floor, hahahaha."

"Geez, Aominecchi~ you and your sailor tongue-ssu."

"I have never heard you complain about this fucking amazing sailor tongue of mine before, Kise."

What a vulgar girl Ryouko has as fri― … wait a minute! What? What is that supposed to mean? And why was Ryouko all red and mumbling something that sounded like a 'not in front of Akashicchi'?

Without a second thought the tanned girl kissed Ryouko, Akashi never expected anything like this. He was frozen and kind of heartbroken; Kise was kissing her back and everything seemed to get hotter. The silence was settled and it even seemed like the music had stopped.

When he turns around, everybody is staring, and the voice of the pink-haired boy is heard yelling.

"NOT IN MY PARTY, YOU TWO! YOU PROMISED ME DAI-CHAN! WHY YOU GUYS CAN'T KEEP AWAY FROM EACH OTHER ONCE IN A WHILE?!"

Akashi needs air, like in right now. This time he notices Kuroko next to him.

"I tried to tell you, Akashi-kun."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that Kise-san is a lesbian. Even before Kagami-kun arrived, I tried to tell you that Aomine-san is not Kise-san's boyfriend but girlfriend."

So, the teal haired boy was with them when he asked and made a fool of himself? Now his ego wanted revenge.

_All the boys staring at the girls_

_staring at the boys, staring at the downtown girls, the downtown girls._

_Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads_

_'__Cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl._

* * *

**OMAKE.**

It took him a month, or so. But now he was there and needed to do this, when his father allowed him to enter the study, he glared at him with his heterochromatic eyes, serious as he never has been before.

"What's that thing that is bothering you so seriously that makes you interrupt my work, Seijuurou?"

"I need surgery." Stated as matter of fact.

"You what? Last time we checked you were fine. Don't come and joke with me, Seijuurou."

"I'm not joking father. I want to become a woman."

The patriarch of the Akashi family went pale.

A loud scream was heard on the residential condominium where they lived and a full desk was found within minutes on the street with thousands of pieces of broken glass.


End file.
